Eu vou estar
by Misao-dono
Summary: O tempo pode ajudar a neglicenciar um sentimento, mas quando a pessoa amada volta depois de 15 anos, é chegada a hora de escolher entre uma vida sem turbulências com mágoas e saudades sufocadass , ou simplismente amar, e ser amado em retorno?
1. Parte 1

Eu não vou pro inferno  
  
Eu não iria tão longe por você  
  
Mas vai ser impossível não lembrar  
  
Vou estar em tudo que você vê  
  
Nos seus livros, nos seus discos  
  
Vou entrar na sua roupa e onde você menos esperar  
  
Eu vou estar  
  
Eu não vou pro céu também  
  
Eu não sou tão bom assim  
  
E mesmo quando encontrar alguém  
  
Você ainda vai ver a mim  
  
Nos seus livros, nos seus discos  
  
Vou entrar na sua roupa e onde você menos espera  
  
Embaixo da cama, nos carros passando  
  
No verde da grama, na chva chegando  
  
Eu vou voltar  
  
Nos seus livros, nos seus discos  
  
vou entrar na sua roupa e onde você menos esperar  
  
Eu vou estar  
  
Eu vou estar ~~~~~~~~~~ ...  
  
...Em certos países existe uma lei, que diz que se você salva a vida de uma pessoa, ela lhe pertence...  
  
Eu não sabia que no Japão também era assim...  
  
Ah, se eu soubesse, se eu tivesse sabido...  
  
Há 15 anos atrás....  
  
EU VOU ESTAR  
  
O ano é 1897, e eu tenho 38 anos. A localidade era qualquer uma no meio do mar do leste. O destino era Japão. "Em pensar que já faz 15 anos que eu saí daqui..." o desembarque, eu sabia bem para onde queria ir, só não esperava não encontrar lá o que queria... E agora, há, o mundo dá voltas, e eu estou aqui de novo...Tóquio... Feh.  
  
As coisas mudaram. Mas umas continuam iguais.... como o Akabeko.Nossa, aquele é...Aquele é o Yahiko?E a Tsubame?HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!Meu deus! E ela parece grávida... eu tô ficando velho.  
  
-Hey piralho! "Não, não devo mais chamá-lo assim, ele não é mais pequeno."  
  
-Quem...quem é você?...Sanosuke?  
  
-Não!Kanryuu Takeda, de certo....  
  
-A irônia continua a mesma...  
  
Deixando de lado as adversidades, eles se abraçaram, como não faziam há muito tempo  
  
-Como vai, Sano-san?  
  
-Hoo, olá, Tsubame!Quantos meses?  
  
A garota fica muito vermelha, e murmura -9... deve nascer a qualquer momento...-  
  
-Hey, Yahiko, e a Jou-chan?  
  
-Por que não vê você mesmo?O dojo continua no mesmo lugar.  
  
-Vocês vêm?  
  
-Ao contrário de você, seu vagabundo, eu e a Tsubame temos que trabalhar!Vá você.  
  
-Tá certo...  
  
Minhas lembranças me conduzem até um antigo conhecido... o dojo Kamiya Kasshin Ryuu. "Espada para a vida... vida, será que Kenshin já voltou?Eu o mandei voltar para Jou-chan..." retomando uma antiga liberdade, abro a porta e vou entrando, para dar de cara com um garoto, que é A CARA E A FUÇA do Kenshin, só que tem cabelo castanho...  
  
-Oi, garoto, quem é você?  
  
-Como um estranho vai entrando e perguntando quem sou. Você é quem deve se identificar, ou eu...  
  
-Ou o que?Quem pensa que é, hein pivete?Eu dormia nessa casa muito antes de você aprender a andar, deveria ter mais respeito!  
  
-Ora, seu...  
  
  
  
-O que está acont- -SANO!  
  
-Jou-chan, quem é esse piralho que pensa que pode?  
  
-Ele...haha, ele é meu filho, Kenji. Kenji, esse é um amigo meu e do seu pai, Sanosuke Sagara.  
  
-Ele parece mais um marginal maltrapilho.  
  
-KENJI!  
  
-Ora essa... você parece uma pulga, piralho!  
  
-Não briguem, vocês dois!  
  
-Eu-- Uáaaaaaaa!Jou-chan, eu tô morrendo de sono, vou puxar um ronco...  
  
Saio rápido para o quarto que sempre usei.Mas quando puxo o shoji, dou de cara com o que vim buscar...  
  
Está ali, dormindo suave e delicadamente... com lábios entreabertos que mais parecem um convite, aaarrgh, nãoconsigo controlar meu corpo!  
  
Com cuidado, me deito ao lado dela, virado para ela, para olhá-la.... 15 anos!15 anos que eu não a via... ela continua bela. "E se se casou?E se tem alguém?Talvez já tenha até tenha filhos... DANE-SE!Para o inferno, ajo dentro do meu direito, nos termos da lei. E se alguém tocou nela, eu o matarei." Uáaaa, estou memso com sono.Coloquei meu braço sobre ela, e a prendo com o peso do meu corpo e durmo.Sabendo que a mulher dos meus sonhos esta do meu lado.  
  
  
  
-Sanosuke!Sanosuke!Acorda!  
  
-Zzzz.. o quê?  
  
"Ela acordou."  
  
-Bom dia raposa!  
  
-Baka tori-atama!O que faz na minha cama?  
  
"Ela está vermelha, e sei que posso ver uma ponta de sorriso nos lábios dela"  
  
-Nem te conto.  
  
Ela tenta conter o riso, e me diz  
  
-Quando você voltou?  
  
-Ahhh... não me dia que não estava com saudades?  
  
-Não!Nem a mínima.  
  
-É mentira...você está sorrindo.Sei que sentiu, raposa, sei que sentiu  
  
-Tá!tá eu senti um pouco a sua falta.  
  
Quem ri dessa vez sou eu, pelo jeito que ela diz, ela deve ter sentido minha falta...  
  
"Droga, eu QUERO que ela tenha sentido minha falta!"  
  
-Oi, raposa, por que esta cara?  
  
-Quero me levantar.  
  
-Não. Você vai fugir,e eu não quero que fuja até entender.  
  
Ela me encara por um tempo, e murmura  
  
-Não vou fugir.  
  
Eu me sento no futon, e a sento também,mas ainda seguro um braço dela, então começo a contar  
  
-Quando voltei para o Japão, eu revoguei uma lei, Megumi, uma lei que diz que se você salva a vida de alguém, pode tomar posse dessa pessoa.  
  
-O QUÊ?  
  
-Você é minha propriedade.Ajo dentro do meu direito nos termos da lei.  
  
Oi.^-^ aqui é a Misao-dono, eu queria a opinião de vocês, pedidos de casamento, ameaças de assasinato, mensagens 'pelamordedeus, nunca mais chegue perto de um computado' e principalmente dicas, já que não sei o q fazer, serão bem vindas ^-^ 


	2. Parte 2

-O QUÊ? VOCÊ ESTÀ DOIDO SANOSUKE? -Feh, nunca estive tão acordado.- ele disse, se apoiando nos braços, ainda deitado na cama -Da onde você tirou essa idéia maluca? -De uma lei que diz que, se você salva a vida de alguém, pode tornar essa pessoa sua propriedade. -Que lei? -Artigo 214, parágrafo 7 do...Ah, sei lá. Mas existe, eu posso torná-la minha propriedade. Aliás, vc já é, assim como tudo que lhe pertence. -E desde quando estuda leis? Ou melhor, estuda? Acho que a China te fez mudar, hein... -Você nem imagina o quanto... -...mas ainda continua o mesmo baka tori-atama... -Shhh. Megitsune!Sentada e calada! -Até parece que vou te obedecer, Sanosuke. -Você tem. -Então, que me prendam por isto. -Não prendem...torturam. -Como? -Nem queira saber...é ruim demais para os ouvidos de qualquer dama. Se bem que você... -EU O QUE SANOSUKE? -Não é o que se chama 'Dama'. -E você não é o que se chama de "cavalheiro", tori-atama. -Hei, é você que está na minha cama, sabia? -Como eu podia prever que você voltaria depois de 15 anos? -Vai dizer que não tava sonhando comigo? Megumi se calou durante um curto espaço de tempo. - Não vou dizer, mas você também não pode dizer o mesmo sobre mim. -Ah, kitsune, pode ter certeza q eu não sonho com você desse jeito... -Como assim desse jeito? Eu durmo como qualquer pessoa, oras! E você não tem muito que dizer, já te peguei dormindo um dia. -Não, eu digo que não sonho com você do jeito que você está agora... -Que raios de que você está falando sanosuke? -Que eu não sonho com você vestida... -Sanosuke... Seu....SEU PERVERTIDO! - e tenta dar-lhe um tapa no rosto. Ele segura a mão dela, ri e diz: -Ué, sabia que eu posso fazer O QUE EU QUISER com você agora? -Pode ter certeza que eu não vou deixar isso acontecer. -Como se vc não quisesse... -Você não pode falar o que eu quero ou não fazer sanosuke, ME LARGA! -Mais respeito, ouviu?Pergunte para o Saitouh, se duvida. -GR...ME LARGA, SANOSUKE! - gritou mais uma vez, só que mais alto. -Tem certeza?Eu estou esperando uma ordem sua, e eu saio pela aquela porta, e não volto nunca mais, sabe a CHina tá cheias de garotas. -Se está cheia de garotas, por que não ficou por lá? - nisso sentiu uma pontada no coração - a vida estava bem mais calma aqui quando você não estava! -Não foi isso que eu lhe perguntei... -Então eu respondo que sim, que tenho certeza! - nisso sentiu o coração apertar de dor, mas tentou disfarçar para que ele não percebesse. -Então tá...- ele se levantou, e lentamente colocou a camisa, esperando alguima reação dela Megumi apenas observava sanosuke se aprontar para ir embora. Será que ela queria mesmo que ele ficasse? Depois de tantas brigas e discursões...Isso é o amor? -Vai ficar aí parada?Vá arrumar suas coisas! -O...O que? - acordou como se estivesse em transe em alguns minutos. -EU costumo a levar AS MINHAS COISAS quando vou viajar, e vc está entre elas. -Eu não sou coisa sanosuke, para você ficar falando que é meu dono, e quem disse que vou para a China? Eu quero mais é ficar aqui no Japão mesmo! -Você vai para onde eu for.E é minha coisa sim senhora. Aliás, se vc for casada, mande o cara á merda pq agora vc é minha. -Sanosuke... Eu não sou casada, mas eu também não vou com você! Ele se virou para ela. -Você não é casada? -E desde quando eu sou? -Até hoje?Nunca se casou? -Você acha que eu me casaria com o primeiro cara que eu visse pela frente, sanosuke? -Mas admiradores você sempre teve...- "Eu que o diga..." - então por que nunca se casou? -Acho que nenhum deles era tão especial... E essas coisas demoram, sanosuke. Mas é claro, para você não deve ser, porque também não via a hora de dar em cima de qualquer garota que aparecesse. - "Ele nunca fez isso quando estava aqui que eu me lembre, mas ele mesmo disse que mudou..." -Ainda é o Kenshin? -Hein? Como assim, sano? -Se você ainda ama o Kenshin...- ele sentiu como se uma mão agarrasse e sangrasse seu coração. "Eu acho que sentia só agradecimento por ele ter me ajudado, mas..." -Ele já está casado, Sanosuke. Por mais que fosse, ele vai amar a Kaoru... -Então, quem é? -Por que quer saber? -Porque sou seu dono, oras! -Mas isto é invasão de privacidade, caso você tenha estudado as leis. -Não, você é minha, e eu faço com vc o que eu quiser.Se eu quiser tirar a sua roupa agora e... -SANOSUKE! EU N-Ã-O VOU FAZER NADA DO QUE VOCÊ ME MANDAR, OUVIU? - respirou um pouco e baixou o tom - E o Ken-san tinha salvado a minha vida bem antes de você. Ele se agachou e parou bem perto dela, a segurou pelos ombros e disse, sério -Eu te reinvidiquei antes dele. -Mas não é sempre o primeiro que vale? Se o Ken-san salvou minha vida, ele que deveria ser meu dono.- "Não que eu não esteja gostando de ficar aqui mas..." -É quem reinvindica antes...- ele puxa, com dois dedos, o fio que prende seu avental roxo, fazendo-o cair -Já disse que posso fazer o que eu quiser... -Sanosuke, você não vai... -O que? -...fazer nada comigo.Eu NÃO vou deixar! Ele encosta a mão no peito dela e diz -Seu coração está acelerado... -EU NÃO SOU UM OBJETO PARA VOCÊ FAZER O QUE QUER COMIGO, SANOSUKE! - ela podia sentir a respiração dele próxima a ela. Nunca tinha estado tão perto de qualquer homem assim, ou também porque evitava esse contato. Ele sussurou, sem se afastar dela -Onde você menos espera que eu esteja, megumi? -Sanosuke, eu vou gritar... -Você não fez outra coisa desde que acordou.- ele se afasta dela e diz -Eu apenas ouvi seu coração, quem viu maldade nisso foi você... -Você está estranho...O que está acontecendo? - disse, tentando se afastar. -Estou sendo rejeitado...é a primeira vez que isso me acontece...- brinca ele -Metido. Eu não vou ficar com você, não vou para a China e não vou deixar que você me trate como objeto! -Isso é o que VOCÊ acha... ou você não me quer por perto? -Eu não te quero, sanosuke! Não quero! - e sentiu novamente o aperto no coração, dessa vez um pouco mais forte do que da última vez. -Certeza? -Mas é claro que sim! - o aperto ficou mais forte ainda, tanto que ela mal consguia suportar. -Então eu posso ir embora? -Já vai tarde! -Quero que repita isso três vezes- -Por que você acha que eu vou te obedecer? - a dor ainda era lacrimejante e talvez não conseguisse fazer o que lhe mandava. Ele se jogou na cama e começou a cantar -O nosso amor a gente inventa....pra se distrair, e quando acaba a gente pensa...que ele nunca existiu...- então suspirou e disse -Talvez você prefira assim. -Virou poeta agora? Poupe-me de seus discursos, tori-atama. -O teu amor é uma mentira, que a minha vaidade quer.- -Sanosuke, eu não quero ouvir esses seus 'poemas de última hora'. Me deixe em paz. -Mas é verdade.- ele disse, se levantando rápido -Ora, megumi, eu posso até te dar para alguém, se eu quiser. -Já disse que não vou ser humilhada a ponto de te obedecer, baka tori- atama. Ela dá um salto e para a milímetros dela, levanta uma mecha do cabelo dela e sussura em seu ouvido -Eu não precisaria da sua permissão dita... uma vez que seu corpo me dirá a verdade se eu pedir por ela... -Sanosuke, como você pode tratar as pessoas assim? Como se elas fossem objetos? Pessoas têm sentimentos, mas parece que você está mais entretido com o que VOCÊ quer. - empurrou sanosuke e se levantou, indo na direção da porta. -É verdade, você tem sentimentos, e não pode escondê-los de mim. -Você é que se acha o máximo, que pode ler sentimentos. -Vai dizer que não gostou? -Não gostei DO QUE, Sanosuke? -Adivinha?- ele responmdeu irônico. -Eu não tenho que perder meu tempo com coisas idiotas. Estou saindo. - disse, chegando mais perto da porta. -Espera!- ele puxou o seu braço, fazendo-a cair sobre ele -Sanosuke, me larga! - se debatendo. -Não gosta? Metade de Megumi gostaria de ficar ali para sempre, mas uma outra parte insistia que aquilo era loucura, e que provavelmente sanosuke não se importaria muito com ela e a largaria. "Eu posso fazer o que eu quiser..." Megumi se lembrou da fala dele. Não, ela não podia ser tratada como objeto! Nunca! -De ficar aqui, Sanosuke? Mas é claro que não! O mais longe para mim de você seria ótimo! - seu coração voltou a apertar. -Então porque seu coração está acelerado denovo? -Porque eu não suporto ficar assim! -E? -E o que sanosuke! Eu quero sair daqui! Ele calou os lábios dela com um beijo. Ela no começo se debateu, mas aos poucos foi cedendo ao beijo.O seu primeiro beijo. No começo, o beijo era tímido, mas Sanosuke foi o aprofundando, tornando o sensual e provocante. E, sem conseguir se controlar, suas mãos começaram a sentir o contorno do corpo de megumi. -Sanosuke...Eu não...não...sou um...objeto... Imediatamente suas mãos se soltaram dela, e ele cortou o beijo, deixando sua cabeça cair no solo -Você é quente, megumi...não pode mais esconder isso. Megumi arfava, etava tão perto de...Mas não iria mais deixar sanosuke a tratar daquele jeito. -Sanosuke, o que você estava pensando? Eu já disse que não vou me rebaixar ao seu nível... -Você já está no meu nível, Megumi. -Como assim? Eu não trato as pessoas como se elas fossem minhas posses! -Você atira o seu charme e sensualidade para todos os lados até todos os homens acharem que nâo sobreviveram sem você.Até sonharem com você toda noite, sonhos nada infantis.... Você os incita a isso, e depois os ignora. Isso é muita crueldade. -Eu não faço isso! Eles que vem até mim, como você fez! E eu não quero nada com a maioria deles! -E você não gostou nem um pouquinho do que eu fiz? Megumi sentia-se encurralada. Mas é claro que tinha gostado! E muito! Mas não podia se entregar desse jeito.Mas como podia lutar contra o seu coração? -...Eu.... - silêncio. Seria melhor que não dissesse nada, mas aquela situação lhe pedia para isso. Ele levantou as mãos, deixando-as do lado da cintura dela, para dependendo do que ela disesse,ele decidiria o quie fazer -Você... -...Eu...Droga, eu gostei, Sano... - sussurou alto o suficiente para que somente ele ouvisse. -Ahhh... - ele poucou as mãos na cintura dlea e começou a acompánhar com elas o contorno do corpo de Megumi -Então, resolveu admitir que é tão quente quanto parecce... -Eu não quis dizer isto. -Ora essa, eu senti. -Você está se achando mesmo, não é? -Claro. Metade dos homens de tóquio queriam estar no meu lugar agora.- ele olhou bem a cena, ele deitado, com megumi em cima dele, enquanto suas mãos passeavam pelo corpo dela e...será que ela não tinha percebido nada? Megumi já tinha desistido de lutar contra seus sentimentos. Talvez poderia acertar as contas com sanosuke depois... - Ah, é? E se EU for embora por aquela porta agora? -Você não quer ir. -E você não quer que eu vá. -Voces mulheres são estranhas... você realmente quer ficar aqui deitada em cima de mim?E mesmo sendo médica, ainda não percebeu nada?Não posso saber, porque você não me diz? -Saber o que sanosuke?Por que não me diz o que gostaria de saber? -Ora, uma médica deveria conhecer as pessoas melhor do que ninguém. -Como você espera que eu saiba de você depois de 15 anos? -Não de mim, mas de você mesma... -Explica direito o que você quer sanosuke. -Você ainda não entendeu?- suas mãos voltam para a cintura dela e desatam seu obi -Acho q-que ainda não... S-sano, você tem certeza que... Ela se afasta totalmente e sai debaixo dela -Você não quer? -N-não é isso...é que...eu... sou virgem... - disse, com as últimas palavras num sussurro quase inaudível. -O q você disse?- Sanosuke realmente não acreditava no que tinha ouvido -Q eu...sou...virgem... - tentou esconder o medo que sentia, porque esta seria a sua primeira vez entre 36 anos... -Uau...cara, eu tô sonhando.- -O-o que você disse? -Que não poderia ser melhor, agora...- ele pega o obi já frouxo e o atira para longe, e o kimono de megumi fica frouxo, quase lhe revelando coisas -Sano... -Deixe-me ver...por favor, me deixe tocar você...- -É que eu não sei...como fazer isto... -Shh... eu lhe mostro.- ele escorregou o kimono pelos ombros dela, que caiu no futon, e ficou apenas olhando para ela, para seu corpo de formas curvilíneas -O-o que eu faço? Você vai ficar olhando assim p/ mim? -Você não gosta que eu te olhe?- ele rastrava o corpo dela de cima a bixo, olhando-a como se fosse come-la. -Não desse jeito... Então, sem aviso ele avança e a beija de uma maneira possesiva, e ambos caem no chão Ela se entrega completamente ao beijo, depois de alguns segundos de susto, sentindo o gosto doce de sanosuke. Ele deixa a boca dela, e começa a beijar seu pescoço, provando do gosto da única mulher com que ele sempre sonhou. Megumi treme até a ponta dos dedos, num misto de ansiedade e medo. Ele desce mais um pouco e começa a lamber e sugar um dos seios de megumi, enquanto sua mão espalma e passeia pelo outro. Megumi começa a acompanhar o ritmo de sanosuke, mesmo sem saber direito o que deveria fazer. Ele levanta a cabeça e pergunta: -Você gosta que eu beije seus seios, Megumi? -E-eu...não sei...Nunca senti isso antes... Ele beija-lhe o seio direito da maneira mais sensual possível -Hmmmmm.Você gosta? -Ahhhhhhh...acho que sim... -Então vai gostar disso...- ele desce mais, escorregando a língua pela barriga dela e vai parar no núcleo, beijando sua feminilidade.Megumi deu um suspiro um pouco demorado.Nunca imaginara sequer em ver Sanosuke de novo, e quem poderia pensar em que ele estaria ali, com ela? Sanosuke deixou o corpo de Megumi, se levantou e rapidamente livrou-se da sua já velha roupa, ficando nu, apenas com a bandana vermelha, então ele viu que Megumi olhava para ele, então se vira para ela e pergunta -Gosta do que vê?- -Sano como você pode ser tão... -Tão? -Tão maravilhoso? - e lhe deu um sorriso. -E você, é quase perfeita...- ele sussurou enquanto se deitava em cima dela. -Por que quase? -Porque não admite certas coisas... -Então lhe digo o mesmo... -...como que me ama e oprecisa de mim como o ar que respira, por exemplo. -...que você não admite o quanto é convencido e metido. -E é mentira o que eu disse?Porque se for, eu não vejo motivo para continuar aqui... -E por um acaso eu te contrariei? -...É, tem razão...agora vamos continuar com o que importa...- ele a beija, abre as suas pernas com um pouco de força e se torna um com ela.Megumi tenta conter um grito de dor e consegue apenas gemer.Depois de um tempo aquela sensação se tornava tão boa.... -Eu... amo... os seus.. gemidos - ele diz, movendo-se dentro dela, entregando-se as sensações que lhe invadiam. -Só...arg...os...gemidos? Ele dá, um riso curto, enquanto uma gota de suor lhe escorre pelo rosto -Eu amo você inteira... -Eu...também... - enquanto se sentia quente no corpo inteiro -Diga com todas as letras...- -Eu...arf...te...amo...sano... Então eles atingiram o clímax, e Sano caiu, cansado, sobre o corpo morno de Megumi, deixando uma parte dele mesmo dentro dela.Megmi tentou descançar um pouco agora. -Sano...acabou? -Sim... gostou? -Acho que...não podia ser melhor...Foi ótimo para uma primeira vez... -Que nome vamos dar? -Nome? Pra que? -Se os meus calculos estão certos, e você não mudeou, creio que agora você vai passar a ter uma parte de mim dentro de você...viva.- -Isso quer dizer que...eu posso ter um filho? -Um pequeno Sagara. -Uma pequena Takani. -Sagara... -Takani... -Pela lei 114 do código da família Japonesa, o filho leva o nome do pai...e a esposa também, senhora Sagara. -Então eu tenho que considerar que nunca mais existira ninguém com o sobrenome Takani... -É... você prefere menina ou menino? -Para mim tanto faz...O que você acha? -Menina... pra dar uma boa surra naquele pivete com cara de kenshin. -Poder feminino...Mas você não gosta do Kenji? -Não mesmo... -Por que? -Não fui com a cara dele e...- de repenpte o shoji se abre e Kenshin vai entrando, sem nem olhar, e sem perceber que Sanosuke estava lá, e dizendo -Konbawna, Megumi-sama. Quer que eu prepare seu banho?Sabe, hoje apareceu um homem aqui, e eu não gostei dele. O cabelo dele parecia uma crista de galo, e a minha mãe ainda diz que é amigo do meu pai. Megumi ficou completamente vermelha com a aparição de Kenji e ela estava com sano ali, e daquele jeito...Não sabia se gritava ou se cobria então a única coisa que fez foi ficar parada olhando Kenji. Ele começou a mexer no armário, procurnado alguma coisa, enquanto Sano puxou a coberta o bastante para cobrir até sua barriga.E Kenji começou a falar -Me faz aquela massagem q vc me fez quando eu era menor?Eu sei que as pessoas pensam besteira, mas afinal eu sou quase um homem e...- ele se virou, e viu Sano, sorrindo de um jeito sarcástico, então correu o olhar para Megumi, metade maravilhado pela visão do seu corpo e metade procurando alguma, qualquer uma, explicação. -Ah...Kenji, posso tomar aquele banho que você falou? E...depois a gente conversa sobre essa massagem. - disse, puxando o lençól para cima de si. -O que ele faz na SUA cama e DESSE jeito? -Ah, Kenji, eu explico uma outra hora. - e começou a empurrá-lo para fora do seu quarto. -Mas...vc..não...nunca...achei q você..e eu..- Sano deu uma risada maldosa e disse -Se enxerga, garoto! -Sano! - e lançou-lhe um olhar, antes de fechar a porta atrás de Kenji. -Se esse piralho ...você não...? -Eu já te disse que você foi o primeiro! Mas você não precisava tratá-lo assim! -Vamos sair! - disse ele, se lavantantando e começando a se vestir. -Está bem. Mas continuo precisando de um bom banho. - pega suas roupas um pouco tímida do chão e se veste rapidamente. -Por que?Tem nojo de mim? -Não, mas é que me sinto...Suada demais. -Normal. Vamos, quero mostrar a todos e ver a cara de inveja deles.- ele a puxa pela mão para fora do quarto, e depois do dojo -A todos quem, sano? -Os homens do mundo.- ele a puxou para si, então passou um braço pela cintura dela e começou a andar, meio que puxando-a. -Sano, você acha isso certo? -Não, mas eu me sinto o próprio deus. -Sano, você não deveria pensar no que eles vão sentir? -Tipo...? -Como...Ciúmes, inveja...Eles podem tentar fazer alguma coisa com você... -Como se alguém pudesse comigo! -É verdade...Tenho que parar de me preocupar... -Você só tem que se preocupar comigo...- ele deu um beijo na testa dela, enquanto uns antigos amigos de cassino olhavam embasbacados.Megumi logo procurou os lábios de Sano, deixando os amigos mais assustados ainda, e algumas pessoas que passavam. Um amigo se paroximou, bateu nas costas de Sano e disse, rindo -Seu filho da mãe, conseguiu em dois minutos o que a gente tem tentado desde que ela voltou pra cá! -Quem é esse, Sano? -Ele se ch... -Eu mesmo me apresento, Kusanagui, ao seu dispor.- e beijou a mão de megumi -Eu apareci lá na clínica algumas vezes. -Sim, eu lembro de você. Quase nunca tinha realmente alguma coisa. -Ora, eu não fui lá em busca de uidados médios, mas eum cuidados do coração. -Então por que não procurou um psicólogo? Eu só trabalho com medicina, e não psicologia. -Vc é esperta...tem uma língua afiada... -É para manter longe gaviões como você, bastardo. Espalhe por aí que o cara que abusar dela vai apanhar até a morte. -Sano...Não bata tanto neles senão você pode ir para a prisão... -Eu bato nos policiasis também. Até mais, cara.- eles continuaram a andar pela rua principal. -Sano, quem mais você vai visitar? -Vamos passear. Quero passar na delegacia para dar um 'Oi' para aquele policial bastardo. -O Saitouh? -Conhece outro policial babaca e bastardo? -Sano, ele me salvou do Aoshi quando não tinha ninguém no dojo...Na época que o Kenshin tinha ido para Kyoto. -Eu sei mas ele me disse umas coisas q eu não gostei. -Eu sei disso, também não gosto muito dele. -Ele me disse q você nunca daria bola para um vagabundo como eu. -Ele te disse isso? Quando? -Um dia desses, a uns 15 anos atrás... -Mas não se preocupe Sano, a maior parte do que fala é para nos irritar. -Mas na época eu acreditei...- ele disse olhando para o lado -Não se preocupe Sano, eu sempre te amei. - disse enconstando a cabeça em seu corpo. -É... muito bom ouvir isso...aliás, perdi a vontade de ver o Saitouh, vamos voltar para casa e nos divertir. -Tem razão. Por que não convidamos Ayame, Suzume, Yahiko, Tsubame e a Kaoru para uma pequena festa? -Não foi esse tipo de diversão que eu estava pensando...- ele a olha de esguela, com um sorriso de secundas intenções no rosto. -Você quer dizer...Outra vez? -Se você quiser...senão, eu posso só te beijar todo o tempo até você adormecer em meus braços. -Não, eu quero sim, mas antes eu tenho que tomar um banho antes. Não vou aguentar mais calor com esse suor. -Só com uma condição... -Qual? -EU vou te dar banho... -Está bem, então... -Então vamos voltar para casa.- ele deu meia volta, girando-a junto, e começou a andar na direção contrária. Eles andaram pela rua principal e chegaram ao dojo onde Kenji os recebeu com uma cara nada amigável... -O seu banho está pronto, Megumi-chan, quer ajuda? -Não, muito obrigada Kenji. Já estou entrando, tudo bem? -Esse CARA vai também? -Vai, e nome dele é Sano, tudo bem? - e começou a dirigir-se para o quarto de banho. -Mas eu não quero ele aqui! -Por favor, Kenji...Só por hoje... - tentando parecer o mais sensual possível. Kenji ficou rubro e disse, se atrapalhando nas falas e gaguejando -Maa... mas... e-ele.. -Por favor... Kenji facava cada vez mais vermelho, logo estava da cor dos cabelos de seu pai -Por favor, Kenji...Senão eu vou ter que ir para a clínica... Ele fechou a boca, e disse -O que eu ganho em troca? -Um beijo, que tal? -VOCÊ VAI ME DAR UM BEIJO? -VOCÊ VAI DAR UM BEIJO NELE? Ambos gritaram em coro. Megumi e suas orelinhas de raposa - Algum problema? -Eu aceito!- disse Kenji sorrindo -EU NÂO!Você é MINHA garota, não tem q sair beijando os outros por aí! -Calma sano...Então até mais Kenji! - e puxa Sanosuke pelo braço. -E o e meu beijo? -Pode ser depois do banho? -Eu não sei... -Eu só quero estar limpinha...Ou você prefere agora? -Po-pode sim...- -Ótimo, vam'bora, Meg.-Sano a empurrou para dentro do dojo Megumi foi andando normalmente até a casa de banho, onde tirou a roupa e entrou na banheira.Sano ficou olhando enbasbacado para Megumi. -O que foi? -Você...é...linda... -Você já me disse isso...Mas não vai me dar banho? Como você falou? -Claaaro.- ele se agachou ao lado da banheira, pegou a esponja e começou a passar pelo corpo dela.Megumi apenas ficava parada, enquanto sentia Sanosuke lhe massagear com a esponja.Ele começou a enxaguar-lhe, e no final deu lhe um beijo no meio das costas. -Isso é tão bom... Ele pegou uma toalha e começou a enxugá-la delicadamente -Pode deixar que eu me enxugo, Sano. -disse, se enrolando na toalha e saindo da banheira. -Você é...perfeita!- -A um momento atrás você disse quase... -Mas agora que você sabe que me ama, vc é perfeita. -Então diga que você sabe que me ama e você também será perfeito. -Ora, eu te amo, te amo, te amo e...- escutasram uma batida na porta -Megumi-chan?Já acabou o banho? -Já Kenji! Já estou saindo! - ela se veste o mais que depressa e abre a porta. Kenji a recepciona na porta com um sorriso -Você quer o beijo, não é? -Si-sim...- -Então tá. - ela se aproxima dele e lhe dá um beijo na bochecha e depois se afasta. -Pronto! - e as suas orelhas de raposa retornam a aparecer. -HEi! Eu quero um beijo DE VERDADE!- -Eu te disse um beijo...Mas não falei nada onde seria... -Então eu vou expulsar esse vagabundo daqui...- ele ergueu a espada e Sano se afastou #Ouh, droga, eu não posso bater no filho do Kenshin# -Se ele for, então eu vou junto. Porque ele salvou minha vida então ele se torna meu dono. - disse, olhando para Sanosuke com um sorriso triunfante. -Você fica, ele vai! -Megumi...não seria melhor você... -Não tem como! Existe essa lei, e eu não posso desobedecê-la senão sou torturada! -Megumi...-disse Sano, com gosto amargo na boca -Beija o piralho...mas que seja a primeira e a última vez! -Mas sano... -EU concordo!- berra Kenji -Está bem, Kenji... - "bem que a Kaoru podia ter dado uma passadinha aqui..." Ele fechou os olhos e esperou pelo beijo enquanto Megumi foi se aproximando bem lentamente, até ouvir um banque e se afastou rapidamente de Kenji. -O que está acontecendo aqui? Kenji, está atrapalhando o Sano e a Megumi? -O-okaa-okasan! QUE hora para chegar! -Kaoru, desculpe atrapalhar. Mas acho que vou para a dlínica. Com licença. #VEM, sano!# -Bem, Boa noite!- e correu com Megumi para dentro do quarto. Megumi saiu do dojo e foi para a clínica. -Hei, por quê você vai para a clínica? -Aonde mais podemos ter a nossa "festa"? -Você é a minha festa. Qualquer lugar estará ótimo.Chegamos. Megumi abre a porta e a fecha depois que Sano entra. Ela arruma alguns papéis que estavam em cima da mesa e se dirige para o seu antigo quarto. -Por aqui, Sano. -Sabe...eu sempre tive sonhos com você nessa clínica...em qualquer lugar, às vezes na mesa, às vezes no chão... -Então você sempre sonhou comigo? -Claro...quer que eu narre para você?É assim, eu entrava aqui e você normalmente estava só com aquele macacão roxo, normalmente em cima da mesa de cirurgia então... -Pode parar, sano, eu já entendi o que você quis dizer. Ele dá um sorriso cheio de segundas intenções para ela. -O que foi? Por um acaso tá pensando em realizar seu sonho, é? -Eu não acharia mal...minha raposa... como você pode ser tão sensual?Isso dá até um pouco de raiva! -Bom, meu caro sanosuke, as mulheres são natas na arte da sensualidade, mas não se preocupe que só tenho olhos para um tori-atama existente no mundo... -Aham...*cof-cof* eu me lembro de você atirando o seu charme para todos os lados... -Isso não é verdade. Os outros que não percebem quando eu REALMENTE uso a minha sensualidade.... - disse, chegando mais próximo de sanosuke, com o máximo de luxúria que poderia ter. Sanosuke sentiu um arrepio correr-lhe o corpo e ele queria mais -Uh...você pode me mostrar então quando você REALMENTE usa essa sensualidade? -Mas é claro...Mas com uma condição... - disse num tom sensual. -Hmmm? -Você tem que prometer que vai cuidar de manter essa clínica para que ninguém me veja enquanto isso, certo? -Mas é claro!Além do que eu mataria o cara que te visse nua...esse é um direito só meu. -Então tudo bem... - e beija o nariz de sano, como uma provocação. -Não faça isso...- ele disse, em tom de alerta -Isso o que? - disse num tom mais baixo, bem próximo a orelha dele. -Isso.- ele diz, deixando o calor de seu corpo subir -Por que não? Você não disse para eu abusar da minha sensualidade? - disse, e a cada palavra ela lhe beijava o pescoço. -Você... vai... me deixar.... louco..- ele disse, lentamente -hmmmmmm e não é esse o objetivo? - disse, abaixando um pouco da camisa dele, e lhe beijando os ombros. -Eu estou me segunrando... para não tre agarrar... não pare, raposa- Ela retirou a blusa dele, enquanto passava as mãos lentamente pelos seus músculos bem definidos. -Você... nossa, ninguém...Megumi...se você nunca antes com ninguém.... como consegue ser assim? -Assim como? - Parou rapidamente. -Tão...estúpida e esplêndidamente sensual...- ele diz, num murmuro Megumi sorri - Eu já te disse que as mulheres nasceram assim... -Nem todas...nem as profissionais...são assim... -Como você sabe? Você já... -Eu sou um homem de subúrbios, Megumi... esses lugares, e bares, e cassinos...eu vivo por aí como um rato de esgoto.- -Então...Se você tinha todas as mulheres aos seus pés, por que voltou? - disse se afastando um pouco. -Por que eu não tinha a que eu queria...- ele diz, olhando fixamente dentro dos olhos dela Megumi se perde um pouco naqueles olhos marrons por um tempo antes de voltar a realidade. -Você quer parar por aqui? Ou eu continuo? -Q pergunta...continue...já disse que...nunca te imageinei...sensual sim, mas não TANTO...- Ela sorri e se abraça a sano. Desse modo, conduz as mãos dele ao seu obi, para desamarrá-lo, tocando-as levemente.Sano começa a desamarrá-lo, e, lhe escorrega o Kimono pelos ombros.... -Vai começar tudo outra vez... Megumi se aperta mais contra sano e começa a descer-lhe a calça. -Inferno. Você é perfeita dum raio.- ele sussurou ao seu ouvido enquanto mordia a sua orelha. -Só estou fazendo o que me pediu... - enquanto lhe beijava a boca e mordia o labio inferior delicadamente. As suas mãos retornam para a cintura larga dele, onde se afixam. -Megumi...Kanryuu nunca? -Não...Ele mais me batia do que querer alguma coisa comigo. -Como alguém poderia não querer - ele lhe beijava o colo e o pescoço -E Shinomori? -Estava sempre em reuniões e eu quase nunca o via. Ele também é muito sério, e apesar de gostar muito da Misao, ele não deixa transparecer nenhum sentimento... -E os outros oniwabanshuu? -O Beshime estava quase sempre escalado para alguma misão porque ele tinha que provar ter alguma coisa de útil. Hyottoko ficava de guarda do lado de fora do castelo e uma vez ou outra era chamado. Shykijou () tinha que ficar sempre atento ao portão principal e Hannya ou estava com o Aoshi, ou em uma missão secreta. -Feh...como existe gente idiota no mundo...só eu sou esperto... -Mas eu também não me aproximava de ninguém...O meu passado seria motivo de exílio das pessoas...E na mansão de Kanryuu eles sempre me vijiavam para que eu não escapasse. -Sorte minha...- ele desceu os beijos, mas desviou e beijou-lhe as coxas. Ela estava derretendo mais uma vez, e tentou acompanhar o ritmo de Sano, se movimentando com as mãos pelo cabelo dele.Ele se deitou no chão, puxando-a sobre ele que se deitou prontamente. Ela virou para o lado enquanto sentia as carícias de Sano. Ela abriu-lhe as coxas, com um pouco de força, e se tornou um com ela. Mais uma vez ela não pôde conter os gemidos, e aquela sensação boa voltava. Em vez de fazer como da outra vez, puxou sano mais para si, fazendo entrar-lhe ainda mais. Ele domeçou a se mexer dentro dela, e segurou o rosto dela com as mãos, beijando-lhe da maneira mais possesiva e sensual possível.Megumi respondeu ao gesto de uma mesma forma, passando aos mãos pelo corpo dele. -Megumi, Megumi, Megumi... minha doce e sensual raposa...Te adoro, te adoro...- ele delirava, comquanto a puxava para si, prensando o corpo dela contra o seu -Arg.Sano...meu sano... - enquanto o beijava sensualmente sentindo o doce gosto da paixão Ele sentiu o leve prensar dos seios dela contra seu peito, e sentindo que ela chegava ao cume, almentou os movimentos, até juntos eles chegarem ao ápice,no chão frio, nus apenas com o calor um do outro. Megumi sentia que a sua temperatura e de sano estava aumentando, ou era o chão que ficava mais frio? Agora já não pensava mais, os seus suspiros diziam tudo que era para ser dito e seus movimentos os acompanhavam. ====================== {Manhã seguinte, na cama}  
  
Sano já tinha acordado, e ficava só admirando Megumi...a SUA Megumi, lenda, perfeita dum raio... finalmente ele encontrara o que smepre procurara....  
  
Alguém para quem voltar... 


End file.
